


The Fourth

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [70]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Experimental Style, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 4th: The Fourth - 300 words - Break the 4th wall.
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	The Fourth

“This is bullshit.”

Goku glanced over to Vegeta, one eyebrow raising and a curious smile spreading on his face.

“Who are you talking to, Vegeta?”

“Doesn’t matter, Kakarot. You keep eating dinner.”

Vegeta lifted his head, his eyes narrowed as they darted back and forth. Goku shrugged and bent his head back to his bowl, using his chopsticks to shovel food into his mouth. An irritated twitch started in Vegeta’s eyebrow as a furious snarl pulled at his features.

“They’re _watching_ ,” he growled quietly.

“Hmm?” Goku’s mouth was completely full of dumplings at this point.

“Never mind, Kakarot. You can’t see them.”

“See who?” His words were muffled by some katsu pork, the long crumbed slices hanging from the corners of his mouth.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, still flicking back and forth. When he spoke his voice was a low hiss that barely registered to Goku.

“ _The words…_ ”

“Words?”

Vegeta growled, his appetite silenced by the disgusting descriptions of Goku’s eating. “They’re…just floating there. They appear as we speak and move. They’re _mocking me_.”

Goku lifted his eyes and swept them back and forth over the clear blue sky. He clearly couldn’t see anything. Or maybe he couldn’t read. Vegeta wasn’t quite sure.

“Stay out of my head!” Vegeta shouted as he shook one fist at the words that floated out of nothing and circled around him. They were definitely mocking him, he decided. Potent rage flooded him, making him shoot to his feet and snarl as the words before his eyes tinged with red.

Goku had stopped eating and was now staring at Vegeta with wide, concerned eyes.

“Don’t you say a fucking word!” Vegeta snarled at him. Flinging his hands out a blast of ki he had been quietly gathering struck the

words

and sh

a

ttered

the

m


End file.
